1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing tool and a testing method thereof, and more specifically, to a testing tool for testing inward deformation of a test panel cover and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the metal forming process, a metal casing has been widely applied to a conventional portable electronic apparatus (e.g. a notebook) for further improving the appearance quality of the portable electronic apparatus. One of the most representative examples is that a panel cover for covering a liquid crystal panel on a notebook is manufactured by a metal (e.g. aluminum) connection process.
However, during the manufacturing process of a metal panel cover, a residual stress could be formed at a position on the metal panel cover where a surface treatment is performed. For example, an aluminum panel cover usually has a residual stress formed therein after a punching process for forming a trademark and a surface milling process are sequentially performed. As a result, when a user presses the aluminum panel cover at a position where a surface treatment is performed (e.g. a position where the trademark is formed), the residual stress could cause the aluminum panel cover to be sunken inward and then generate sound like a drumbeat. That is to say, if the aluminum panel cover has an excessive residual stress formed therein and is then assembled with a portable electronic apparatus for covering a liquid crystal panel of the portable electronic apparatus, the excessive residual stress could cause the aluminum panel cover to be sunken inward so as to collide with the liquid crystal panel when the aluminum panel cover is pressed. Accordingly, the aluminum panel cover may damage the liquid crystal panel to cause a moire problem or a hotspot problem, so that the display quality of the liquid crystal panel could be influenced greatly.